Maruboshi Renji
Category:Charmanking2198 |caption = |name = Maruboshi Renji |kanji =丸干し蓮司 |romaji = Maruboshi Renji |species = Human. |devil fruit = Raito Raito no Mi|birthday = June Sixth. |age = 33 Pre-Timeskip. 36 Post-Timeskip. |gender = Male. |height = 180 CM. Pre-Timeskip. 174 CM. Post-Timeskip. |weight = One Hundred fifty (lbs). Pre-Timeskip. One Hundred fifty (lbs) Post-Timeskip. |eye colour = Blue. |hair colour = Yellow}} Maruboshi Renji also known as Kagutsuchi no Renji is the lieutenant of the 1st Division of a secret organization Underworld Goverment his job is to pass on the orders given by the Leader of the organization Marshall D. Nicolas to other Division's Captins, he would also get usally sent to handle agreements with other organizations, being the lieutenant of the 1st Division Renji has already been chosen by nicolas to be the next leader of the organization. Renji is a very powerful and famous sowrdman, like most swordmen he aspires to be the world's strongest swordman, and he had already faught many battles against the world's current best swordman Dracul Mihawk in the past, however Renji is currently more concentrated on fulfilling his organization's goals. Renji is also a very close freind of Marshall D. Nicolas and the person that Nicolas trusts the Most in the organization. He has eaten a powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called Raito Raito no Mi. Appearence Before the timeskip Renji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut, blue eyes and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth, his hair was very long, reaching down to the lower part of his back. His attire used to consist of a white shitagi (下着, under clothing), a black kosode (小袖, small sleeve), a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, and a white tabi (足袋, foot pouch), Kept on the left side of his torso is a pair of swords, one of them is a katana with a black sheath and the other is a rather unique sword that has a large ring attached to it that allows it to rotate around Shinji's hand, this shape helps Rinji preform a certain technique using his favorite fighting style Saimintoryu. Along with his samurai like personality, this attire makes Renji quite similiar and easily mistaken for a samurai, which makes anyone who meets Renji instantly believe that he is a samurai, even though he has nothing to do with samurai, something that he is greatly irritated by. After the timeskip Renji's attire greatly changed after the timeskip, he stopped wearing traditional clothing and gained a much more modern attire, and cut his once long hair as well. Now, He usually wears trousers, shirt and tie, often supplemented by a newsboy cap and long-coat. Shinji appears to have a round ring pierced in the middle of his tongue. Gallery Shinji;_Zanpakuto.jpg Hirako shinji by orakih-d5ze719.png| Hirako Shinji.jpg Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Hypnotist Category:Martial Artist Category:Ichi Kenpo User